Look at my works, ye mighty, and despair!
by notmadnessjustmisschief
Summary: Adrian Veidt, antes conocido como Ozymandias, tiene en sus manos la salvación del mundo. Y por ello ha seguido un camino con una moralidad no apta para todas las mentes... [ Short. ]


Llegaba el ocaso del año 1985, y Adrian Veidt se hallaba en el piso más alto de su propio edificio en la ciudad de Nueva York, esperando. Su alta figura se alzaba enfrente del gran ventanal que abría luz a su amplio despacho, aunque metrópoli no veía el sol desde hacía algunos meses. Estaba siendo un otoño lluvioso, un otoño gris. Como si el cielo supiera lo que se avecinaba sobre ella. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal y resbalaban por él sin detenimiento, tiñendo la escena de amarga tristeza. Pero el rubio simplemente mostraba una profunda sensación de meditación, preparándose para los últimos pasos a dar en aquella su empresa, cuando decidió que el destino de salvar al mundo estaba en sus manos.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Adrian comenzó a recordar. Era 1969 y el hombre más inteligente del mundo aún lucía con orgullo su traje morado ataviado de los objetos de oro antaño pertenecientes a Alejandro Magno, su admirado mentor. Bajo el nombre de Ozymandias, ejercía de vigilante, cuidando y despejando la ciudad de ratas infestas. Un nuevo núcleo de traficantes de narcóticos intentaba hacerse un hueco en la gran manzana, pero él apagaría la mecha antes siquiera de darle la oportunidad de encenderse. No necesitó el coche, puesto que corriendo llegaba en unos 10-15 minutos al lugar donde previamente había situado su "escondrijo" y era preciso que sus enemigos se sintiesen cómodos en lo que creían que aún era su zona de confort.

\- Venga, joder. No tengo toda la noche.  
Estaba visto que el cabecilla del grupo tenía prisa por descargar la mercancía del falso camión de floristería aparcado fuera de la pequeña nave donde ocultaban su situación. Adrian saltó desde la oscura cornisa donde esperaba para derribar a dos de los secuaces de un choque de cabeza entre ambos. Sus impecables artes marciales se encargaron de los 3 más que se apresuraron tanto a dejar las cajas en el suelo, que acabaron echando a perder el mismo recipiente, y las bolsas llenas de droga (cocaína, probablemente) se esparcieron en el improvisado campo de batalla. El de rubios cabellos situó entonces con rapidez al susodicho cabecilla, que no había dudado en abandonar a sus subalternos, y se dejaba el aliento que le permitía su sobrepasado peso y años de hábito fumador, soñando con librarse de la paliza.  
Adrian a continuación presionó uno de sus guanteletes para sacar el estilete de oro que se escondía dentro y lo lanzó con una precisión milimétrica hacia uno de los talones del hombre, perforándole el tendón desde atrás, provocando una caída inmediata.

Tres zancadas hicieron falta para que el vigilante llegara a la ubicación del jefe de la banda, el cual se levantaba con dificultad y apoyaba su poco ejercitado cuerpo contra la pared.

\- Vete a joder a otro lado, Cenicienta. - Dijo entre toses flemosas. Apuntaba a Ozymandias con una pistola tipo Derringer.

\- El hada madrina vendrá a ayudarme como no hables. Dime el nombre de tu proveedor.

El matón rió con levedad, aún con ligera dificultad, mientras se terminaba de alzar sobre la pared.

\- Tú no eres el jodido Comediante. Él ya nos habría matado a todos.

Adrian torció el gesto, perfectamente visible a pesar de estar cubierto con el antifaz.

\- Es una cuestión de principios, habla.

Pero el ya mencionado líder no estaba de acuerdo con el vigilante, y disparó su arma contra él. En vano; de una rápida patada calculada al milímetro, consiguió soltar el depósito de armas del revólver, que cayó haciendo un ruido metálico en el suelo oscuro. Ozymandias dio una media vuelta y con la otra pierna volvió a golpear al hombre, esta vez en la cabeza, dejándole finalmente inconsciente. Ya conseguiría la información de otro modo.

Y lo hizo. Una semana más tarde el proveedor de aquella recién nacida red de narcotráfico fue encarcelado y la mencionada disuelta con creces. Ozymandias entonces cobró mucho más protagonismo en el amplio plano de los justicieros enmascarados, forjándose su propio nombre.

Aquellos mismos ojos, ahora desprovistos del antifaz, le devolvían la mirada en el amplio pero oscuro ventanal, por la opacidad de la noche. Observó durante unos segundos más su figura, antes de alzar la manos y bajar sobre su rostro la tela negra del pasamontañas. Adrian Veidt estaba completamente concienciado con su labor, y sabía que tendría que hacer cosas que no fueran de su agrado para concluirla. El fin justificaba los medios. Salió con rapidez de su propiedad, con la conciencia despejada.

Exactamente 32 minutos y 25 segundos más tarde, un Comediante moría en Nueva York.


End file.
